That's One Small Step for Man...
It is a 2023 horror and science-fiction movie bys Sverus Snape 1998 starring Tom Holland, Jamie Lee Curtis, Willem Dafoe and Jeremy Irons. Story The Earth in 2199, a young boy plays with rocket-shaped holograms and at another hologram with the landing of the moon in July 1969. In space in 2219, a ship goes to a red planet and lands there. Terrence Willaims has been waiting for this moment for many years, he is laying my foot on a planet never explored. His teammates behind him stamp with impatience. It is an extraordinary sensation, a new world is offered to them. They are in the Andromeda Galaxy, they are the first humans to be released from the Milky Way. A feeling of excitement and curiosity seizes him. He then takes a deep breath and then utters the same words as the man who took the first step on the Moon 250 years ago : "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." Terrence starts to move and the others come out of the ship, the view is breathtaking, it's like being in a desert land, it's beautiful. Everyone then utters a cry of joy, after colonizing the entire solar system of Mercury at Pluto and then part of the Milky Way, billions of other galaxies open to them, but before they have to explore this planet. The gravity is different, they have difficulty walking, so they move slowly but surely. For the moment they do not detect any sign of life, Vanessa Page, a native Australian and specialist in foreign life forms, is disappointed, it shows on his face, but they do not lose hope. This world has no name, Terrence decides to call it Harakis in homage to the planet of the novel Dune published in the twentieth century (although the spelling is different). Harakis is a planet of great beauty, its thick orange sand and rocky hills remind me of Mars. But this world has an aura of mystery and more. A few hours later, Terrence and his crew arrive in front of a huge pile of rocks, they decide to remove them to see what is underneath because their scanners detect something there. There is a huge slab, they decide to open it, it is less heavy than they thought. Under the slab, there is a hole but you can not see anything at all. Achille Solomos, a native of Greece and recognized scientist, lights his lamp to see what is there, we can see that it is very deep and that there are stairs they decide to borrow. They light all their lamps and carefully go down the stairs. On the walls we can see drawings that look very much like Egyptian hieroglyphs. They form a story : creatures have fled their planet to the brink of destruction, furrowed the space in search of a new habitat and discovered this world then designed this city to live there until they wake up something by digging too deep to enlarge the city and that thing annihilates them all. We do not see what the thing looked like but it must be dangerous and it is with a certain fear in the belly that Terrence arrives at the bottom of the stairs. In front of them stands a door inlaid with beautiful gems they had never seen before. Dimitri Komarov, a native of Russia and an international linguist, tries to decipher the inscriptions on the door. He mumbles an incomprehensible sentence and the door opens in a sinister grinding. They pass the door and lights, red flames to be precise, are lit on the walls and we can see now a gigantic city architecture as we had never seen on Earth. The air looks breathable, Achille starts the analysis and the results are positive: the air is actually breathable. Vanessa takes off her helmet and rushes to the city but it is uninhabited. Something or someone has killed all these creatures (which Achille has nicknamed Plasmata, which means creature in Greek) but there is no body, not even a piece of flesh or a tissue. Vanessa then throws her helmet on the ground, she is furious, she has traveled millions of light years and spent some ten years in cryogenization to find a new form of life but she finds nothing. Everyone leaves to join, worried, and they all take off their helmet and their suit to put themselves a little more comfortable except Terrence, he prefers to keep it safe you never know. They decide to sleep here, and come back to the surface the next day. Terrence has trouble sleeping with the suit and hears a strange noise a little further away, he decides to go see what's going on but there is nothing. Maybe it was the thing watching them? Terrence does not hope, and not getting to sleep he decides to visit the city. There are houses that look like earthen huts and a kind of temple. It's an amazing experience what he's going through, suddenly he hears a howl to chill his blood. He rushes into it even though he would rather not go, and then sees that Vanessa is missing and Dimitri squirms in pain in front of his terrified teammates. And then he saw the most terrifying thing he had ever seen: Dimitri's body squirms in all directions, his head has tripled in volume and his limbs contract and take strange shapes and we hear his bones crack. Then he falls silent and his body folds back on himself until there is nothing left of him. Terrence then grows a cry of terror and then understand what happened to the Plasmata and why Vanessa suddenly disappeared. He then tries to flee but stumbles on the body of Achilles who wriggles on the ground and his helmet breaks. He faints on the shock and he hears the cry of Achilles and others before sinking. When he awoke, he can not find the other and refuses to admit it but it was not a nightmare but it was reality and all its crew died in agony. He has been circling the city for hours, waiting for his time to come because he no longer has his helmet and has breathed the air of this damn planet because he understood who the evil was. While visiting the city, he came across a drawing made by one of the Plasmata representing him, he was named but I did not succeed in reading and Terrence gave him the name of "Thanatos" which means death in Greek. This abomination is aptly named, he knows what is the true nature of this evil because now it gnaws it like cancer and cancer is the word: the scanners of his costume have detected a foreign body in his body: Thanatos is a deadly virus that atrophies the body until nothing is left of it. Illness is perhaps the only evil that can not be overcome, even the strongest of men can succumb to it. In a few hours, Thanatos will have won and there will be nothing left of him but he can at least join his faithful crew. In a post-credit scene on Earth a message is received by NASA : "Report of Colonel Terrence Williams of March 2, 2219 of the Olympus VI program for NASA : This planet is cursed, never go, if you put your feet on it, you're already doomed." Characters * Terrence Williams : Tom Holland * Achille Solomos : Willem Dafoe * Vanessa Page : Jamie Lee Curtis * Dimitri Komarov : Jeremy Irons Category:Original Movies Category:Horror films Category:Horror Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:Science-Fiction Category:Science-Fiction films Category:Science Fiction